Ryotaro and Shikamaru
by Kalsoklv
Summary: Ryotaro and Shikamaru spend a quiet evening alone together. When the power goes out they know what to do... Look for the underneath beneath the underneath. Random pair contest 132968's most popular story
1. See The Underneath

This story is the direct result of what happens when you have about twenty friends, over half of which are rabid fangirls with obsessions that leave most non-initiates terrified of their ferocity, and nothing to do for a couple hours. The rules to the game we played were simple; pick two names, which were numbered, then write a story with the pair, after you randomly drew what type of story. Seemed like a good way to kill some time and keep my mind off other, less pleasant things --___--

So, I foolishly decided, what the heck, might as well. Got stuck with these two, and a romance o_O

Statistically speaking it shouldn't have happened, the only reason I agreed to this party was the low chances of such utter stupid. Guess I can't gamble… add that to my list of fails.

So here you go, my first yaoi with this account…… figured I'd post my shame ___

Disclaimer; I do not claim disclaimers make sense on a fanfic site. I mean, really? Who would believe anyone owned anything they used on this site?

* * *

When Tsuchiura, Ryotaro and Nara, Shikamaru first meet it was a simple twist of fate.

They really had nothing in common, a genius shinobi and a piano prodigy, except the fact they were both drop dead good at what they do.

Sometimes they would get together, just to hang out, Shikamaru's place being to meeting place of choice on most occasions. Today was no exception, the two of them just sitting back in the empty house and watching some Guran Lagan on Shikamaru's TV set. As they watched some stupid primate guy yelling at the blue haired main character, and laughing as the robot suit the primate was piloting made the same ridiculous faces, the power went out…and the boys knew just what to do.

"It tickles"

*snicker, snicker*

'S-stop……that'

"How about this?"

'Don't do…ahh!'

"Don't do what?"

'Uhh, that's good, more, more….'

"I thought you said stop"

'You're…so good…with your hands…keep going…ahhh'

'Are you almost there?'

'Not even close, give me more'

"Do you want me to do…this?"

'N-n-yes, yes that's it'

"And if I do this?"

"AHHH"

"How about in here, does that make you happy?"

'It's cold…your hands…'

"Don't worry, they'll warm up. How else am I going to prepare it?"

"It's not fair that I have to do all the work. Here hold this…."

'I'm …not sure'

'Do you want me to do this?'

"Only if you…only…just do it already! Stop…playing…around"

*pant, pant, pant*

"Don't…do that…..I'll come"

'Then come already, we need to hurry'

"It's not…like I can…control it"

AHHHH

'Uhg, what a drag…what a mess, it's everywhere'

" it's not enough, I need to do it again"

'And what about me?'

In a minute….or more

'Or I could just do **this** and finish at the same time you do'

'What are you doing?'

"My pants are going to be soaked if I don't"

'You can't put that in there, it's too big.'

"Watch me. It's been done before. "

'I couldn't get any stiffer if I had to. I don't want to wait'

'You're right, you're so slippery'

"This shouldn't hurt, much"

AHHH

"Stop…whining"

"Go faster. Faster!"

'I…don't want… to hear that…from you. I'm tired'

"To tired for this?"

"My butt is going to go numb at this rate"

'Fine, have some of this'

_My ass is going to be so sore later_

_I wonder if I will be able to sit after this_

Both boys nearly screamed at the feel of lightning coursing through their veins

AHHHH

*thud*

*pant, pant, pant*

As Shikamaru analyzed what had happened, he realized Ryotaro was lying on top of him; his tall frame pressing heavily into his torso, enough to make breathing hard.

'Tsuchiura-kun get off! You're crushing me you freak!'

"I'm a freak?" Ryotaro mumbled groggily as he tried to make his still quivering body obey his sluggish mind

_Whose idea was this anyway?_

'Who knew you'd be the one most affected' Shikamaru mused. 'Oh man, we need to clean this up!'

"At least we can watch the next episode."

* * *

Are you confused by the ending? Read it again… then see if you were right ^^ Your hint is the quotation marks.


	2. Beneath The Underneath

Alright, alright, there was a reason I didn't win with this story but it still was the most liked.

To set the record _straight, _ [Heh, he]what really happened was….

* * *

When Tsuchiura, Ryotaro and Nara, Shikamaru first meet it was a simple twist of fate. [try the author's boredom .]

They really had nothing in common, a genius shinobi and a piano prodigy, except the fact they were both drop dead good at what they do.

Sometimes they would get together, just to hang out, Shikamaru's place being to meeting place of choice on most occasions. Today was no exception, the two of them just sitting back in the empty house and watching some Guran Lagan on Shikamaru's TV set. As they watched some stupid primate guy yelling at the blue haired main character, and laughing as the robot suit the primate was piloting made the same ridiculous faces, the power went out…and the boys knew just what to do.

Ryotaro followed Shikamaru down to the power box at the base of his house, underneath the eaves of his porch. It was raining, with a pretty stout and cold breeze, plus pretty dark now that twilight was approaching, so Shikamaru stood back and let Ryotaro crawl past the tree branches to actually reach the box

"It tickles"

*snicker, snicker*

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, then begain to direct Ryotaro's long and sensitive fingers while attempting to help as well.

'S-stop……that' he said as tried to stop Ryotaro, who had put his fingers on the right fuse breaker, and wrestle with the stupid cat his mother kept as a pet. The thing had a fondness for wrapping itself around peoples legs, and Shikamaru was no exception.

"How about this?" Ryotaro asked as he begain to pry away the protective metal surrounding the breaker. Even he realized they were going to have to replace it.

'Don't do…ahh!' Shikamaru started to say don't pry it away, it required something more subtle or he'd break something, but that darn cat tried to bite him!

"Don't do what?" Ryotaro asked

Shikamaru required a moment before he could assess the situation. 'Uhh, that's good, more, more….'

"I thought you said stop?" Ryotaro asked

'You're…so good…with your hands…keep going…ahhh' Shikamaru, still occupied by the cat, had never the less decided Ryotaro could do it without a more delicate tool. He the sighed in relief, because he had thrown the beast that had previously plagued him into the house.

With both arms free Shikamaru asked 'Are you almost there?'

He couldn't see very well with Ryotaro's back in the way, so he moved closer. As he did he began to pull the loose wires that came free as Ryotaro pulled the plug loose.

Ryotaro looked inquisitively towards Shikamaru, who merely nodded to the negative and told him to pull harder with a 'Not even close, give me more'

"Do you want me to do…this?" Ryotaro asked as he finished pulling it away, leaving nothing but bare wires and a hole in it's place

'N-n-yes, yes that's it' was all Shikamaru could say. He was going to have the green haired boy leave it partially attached so he could see how it was connected, but how hard could it be?

"And if I do this?" Ryotaro asked as he opened the packaging covering the replacement plug.

AHHH Shikamaru couldn't decide who should connect the thing.

Ryotaro rolled his eyes and asked "How about in here, does that make you happy?" as he stuffed the left end in the hole and began to connect the wires with a pair of pliers

'It's cold…your hands…' Shikamaru warned. He didn't want his friend to injure his hands, it's a little hard to play the piano if you're missing fingers.

"Don't worry, they'll warm up. How else am I going to prepare it?" he responded "It's not fair that I have to do all the work. Here hold this…." he said as he handed Shikamaru the flashlight he had found in the tool kit

'I'm …not sure' Shikamaru said 'Do you want me to do this?' He gestured at the fuse box. He didn't expect Ryotaro to do all the work.

"Only if you…only…just do it already! Stop…playing…around" Ryotaro said as Shikamaru kept fumbling with the pliers.

*pant, pant, pant*

"Don't…do that…..I'll come" Ryotaro said. Shikamaru was breathing pretty hard with his frustration. The stupid wires just would not behave.

'Then come already, we need to hurry' Shikamaru said. The wind was picking up and he did not want to be caught outside if the storm picked up.

"It's not…like I can…control it" said Ryotaro, telling Shikamaru just how little he could do to about the weather

AHHHH he bellowed as the plug came back away from the wall and into a flowerpot, spilling the contents of th pot everywhere.

'Uhg, what a drag…what a mess, it's everywhere' Shikamaru exclaimed.

" it's not enough, I need to do it again" Ryotaro said as he began to clean the dirt off the plug.

'And what about me?' Shikamaru asked, wanting to do something as shocking as it sounds.

In a minute….or more, the answer was still not given

'Or I could just do this and finish at the same time you do' Shikamaru said as he began to replace the dirt and the flowering vines that had previously inhabited the flowerpot.

'What are you doing?' he asked as Ryotaro stopped to roll up his pant legs,

"My pants are going to be soaked if I don't" Ryotaro said as he nodded towards the rain that had shifted direction.

'You can't put that in there, it's too big.' Shikamaru said as Ryotaro stuck a screwdriver into the metal he was working on

"Watch me. It's been done before. " Ryotaro replied. He had noticed the crack left by a previous attempt to fix the darn thing, and he needed something to keep the plug in place as he connected the wires.

'I couldn't get any stiffer if I had to. I don't want to wait' Shikamaru complained. Then he realized Ryotaro wanted him to brace his arm while he worked; he couldn't get any leverage with the pliers in the position he was in, hunched over and bow legged to fit into the tiny space. 'You're right, you're so slippery'

"This shouldn't hurt, much" Ryotaro said as he braced himself against the only good place he could on Shikamaru's body; his Solar Plexus.

AHHH

"Stop…whining" Ryotaro grunted "Faster, faster!" ha said as Shikamaru got back into position.

'I…don't want… to hear that…from you. I'm tired'

"To tired for this?" Ryotaro smirked. All Shikamaru was doing was standing there, he could barely feel his own legs at this point. "My butt is going to go numb at this rate"

'Fine, have some of this' Shikamaru said as he pushed against Ryotaro's elbow.

_My ass is going to be so sore later_

Ryotaro thought

_I wonder if I will be able to sit after this_

Just then The two of them learned a very important lesson; Water + Electricity = Ouch!

Both boys nearly screamed at the feel of lightning coursing through their veins.

AHHHH they groaned as the electricity from the fuse box ran through both of them.

*thud*

*pant, pant, pant*

As Shikamaru analyzed what had happened, he realized Ryotaro was lying on top of him; his tall frame pressing heavily into his torso, enough to make breathing hard. It was a wonder both of them were stilll alive.

'Tsuchiura-kun get off! You're crushing me you freak!'

"I'm a freak?" Ryotaro mumbled groggily as he tried to make his still quivering body obey his sluggish mind. The burn on his arm wasn't helping matters. _Whose idea was this anyway?_

'Who knew you'd be the one most affected' Shikamaru mused. 'Oh man, we need to clean this up!'

"At least we can watch the next episode." Ryotaro said he went inside. The lights had come back on when he had jamed the breaker in, and it was good thing, too. He was going to need a light to find the first aid kit.

* * *

I know, lame and…stuff. Cut me some slack, I wrote it in less than an hour with no previous planning, and I don't think it's worth the trouble to work out all the bugs. The characters were OOC, and the situation was cliché. But it teaches a valuable lesson; turn off the power before playing with outlets (inspired by my real-life father's real life blunder. Now I remember why my mother is the electritian in the family), and that I don't do gay flicks when pressed into a corner. Feel free to flame


End file.
